1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a herbicide composition for lawn. More specifically the present invention relates to a herbicide composition for lawn consisting of a combination of at least 2 kinds of specified herbicidal compounds.
2. Description of Related Art    4-Iodo-2-[3-(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)ureidosulfonyl]benzoic acid (common name: iodosulfuron-methyl),    3-[1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-1-methylethyl]-3,4-dihydro-6-methyl-5-phenyl-2H-1,3-oxazin-4-one (common name: oxaziclomefone),    4-(2-chlorophenyl)-N-cyclohexyl-N-ethyl-4,5-dihydro-5-oxo-1H-terazol-1-carboxamide (common name: fentrazamide),    5-tert-butyl-3-(2,4-dichloro-5-propargyloxyphenyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2(3H)-one (common name: oxadiargyl),    N,N-diethyl-3-meticylsulfonyl-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-carboxamide (common name: cafenstrole),    1-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)-3-(2-ethoxyphenoxysulfonyl)urea (common name: ethoxysulfuron),    (RS)-2-[2-(3-chlorophenyl)-2,3-epoxypropyl]-2-ethylindan-1,3-dione (common name: indanofan),    methyl sulfanyl carbamate (common name: asulam)    (±)-2-[4-(6-chloro-1,3-benzoxazol-2-yloxy)phenoxy]propionate; ethyl    (±)-2-[4-(6-chlorobenzoxazol-2-yloxy)phenoxy]propionate (common name: fenoxaprop),    (±)-2-[(E)-1-[(E)-3-chloroallyloxyimino]propyl]-5-[2-(ethylthio)propyl]-=3-hydroxycyclohex-2-enone (common name: clethodim),    (±)-2-ethoxy-2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethylbenzofuran-5-yl methanesulfonate (common name: ethofumesate),    methyl 2-[4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-(2-yl(methyl)carbamoylsulfamoyl]-benzoate (common name: tribenuron-methyl),    methyl 2-(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-ylcarbamoylsulfamoyl)benzoate (common name: metsulfuron-methyl),    methyl 3-(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-1-ylcarbamoylsulfamoyl)thiophen-=2-carboxylate (common name: thifensulfuron-methyl),    3,5-dibromo-4-hydroxybenzonitrile; 3,5-dibromo-4-hydroxyphenyl cyanide (common name: bromoxynil),    (4-chloro-2-methylphenoxy)acetic acid; 4-chloro-o-tolyloxyacetic acid (common name: MCPA),    (2,4-dichlorophenoxy)acetic acid (common name: 2,4-D) and    3,6-dichloro-o-anisic acid (common name: dicamba), are known as herbicide (cf. The Pesticide Manual, 14th Edition, 2006, published by British Crop Protection Council).
Also a herbicide composition containing, for example, iodosulfuron-methyl and other herbicides for controlling rice weeds is known (cf. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-520342).
Further, a mixed composition of at least 2 kinds of compounds selected from many known herbicides such as iodosulfuron-methyl, oxadiargyl, etc. is also known (cf. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-502717).
In the lawn management for instance in a garden, golf course, public green areas, roadsides, etc., control of lawn weeds is the most important task for keeping views and good maintenance of golf course, etc. Up to now, however, there have been no satisfactory herbicides for lawn.